Atrapados
by Pottributo
Summary: Tal vez fue el destino, o tal ves la suerte. Nadie lo sabe ni tampoco nunca lo sabrán. El hecho concreto es que se conocieron, ¿podrán separarse ahora? Una mirada, un gesto, un roce de labios y quedaron 'Atrapados'
1. Chapter 1

_Dime por que resistes, porque no te decides a darme tu cariño de una vez, yo se que tu me quieres. Lo que me sorprende es que tú no lo quieras entender._

** ¿P**or qué siempre la gente tiene que hacer las compras navideñas a última hora?, pensó con amargura y rabia un joven de 23 años, mientras caminaba por las concurridas calles de Londres, el viento le alborotaba el ya revuelto cabello azabache y le teñía de rosa sus mejillas. Siempre era lo mismo, la gente corría de tienda en tienda buscando el regalo perfecto para sus seres queridos, gastando montones de dinero en algo totalmente innecesario, se suponía que las fiestas eran para compartir y estar en familia, no para restregarle en la cara al del lado el hecho de que su regalo era más caro y grande.

Bueno, él no tenía tampoco de que quejarse, él no gastaba su dinero en esas cosas banales, y aunque quisiera tampoco podía, estaba solo en este mundo, solo por culpa de un maldito lunático que lo marcó cuando apenas era un bebé. La vida no había sido fácil para Harry Potter, desde pequeño tuvo que entrenar día a día y sin descanso, hasta cumplir con esa maldita profecía, sin detenerse ni un solo instante a vivir como una persona normal. Pero eso jamás le importo, dio todo de si mismo y su único objetivo fue terminar con el Señor Tenebroso, aunque le costara la vida. El único problema fue el después.

Terminó con la basura que había alejado a sus padres para siempre y se sintió vacío. Sin un objetivo nuevo, sin amigos y sin nadie a quién amar, ese era el saldo una vez concluida la batalla, solo con el consuelo de saber que le había dado una mejor vida a la gente, siguió con su vida, si es que a trabajar hasta las tantas de la noche, tener un revolcón de vez en cuando, y dormir solo 4 horas diarias solo por trabajar y perseguir mortífagos sueltos era vida…

Por eso odiaba estas fechas, porque se sentía impotente, vacío y solo. Dumbledore lo había criado como una máquina de guerra, y no le dio la opción de ser alguien normal, que tiene amigos, que se divierte alguna vez. Pero el lo había aceptado sin chistar, y ahora se encontraba así, a punto de emborracharse hasta borrarse, a punto de ahogar sus penas en el alcohol y su soledad en el trabajo. Esa era la grandiosa vida de Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico.

Perdido en sus pensamientos chocó con una señora, que llevaba cientos paquetes en sus gordos y cortos brazos, ni siquiera la miró y con una apenas perceptible disculpa se alejó de la alborotada calle. Tenía un claro objetivo en mente, llegar a la pequeña y acogedora cafetería, sentarse y esperar hasta que todos se hayan ido, ver las calles vacías, dirigirse hasta una botillería y comprar todo su maldito sueldo en bebidas alcohólicas muggles, y siendo auror, eso era bastante.

Las calles aún seguían congestionadas, y había comenzado a nevar. Una linda muchacha de cabellos pelirrojos corría de tienda en tienda, solo tenía dos horas para llegar a la madriguera, su familia la esperaba para cenar y lamentablemente, sus muchos sobrinos esperaban sus regalos.

Si no fuera cazadora, estaría muerta del cansancio pensó cuando se dio cuenta de que había entrado a la tienda número 30 de la tarde, quería encontrar unos pendientes para su sobrina Victorie, y un vestidito para su única ahijada Rose, se acercó al mostrador, un alto y fornido hombre la miraba del otro lado, sus ojos irradiaban sensualidad y una sonrisa coqueta escapó de sus labios inconscientemente al darse cuenta de que el tipo la miraba de arriba abajo para nada disimuladamente. De algo que me sirvan los entrenamientos, pensó con felicidad. Estaba consiente de que tenía un cuerpo envidiable, y los periodistas amarillistas del profeta se encargaban de recordárselo una y otra vez, nombrándola la mujer mas sexy, por novena vez consecutiva.

Al principio le había molestado, ya que se ganó bastantes problemas con sus hermanos sobre-protectores, pero después se había acostumbrado a la fama y a sus locos admiradores.

-¿Qué se le ofrece señorita?- preguntó el hombre con una voz que se le hizo increíblemente irresistible, a ti, pensó fugazmente Ginny, y con una sonrisa deslumbrante indicó las pequeñas cajas de aros que se encontraban en el mostrador. -¿Son para tu hija?- preguntó haciéndose el desinteresado, Ginny rió.

-No tengo hijos- lo miró, -pero son para mi sobrinita- posó su vista en una delicada cajita de madera, adornada con una cinta rosa, dentro se hallaban unos delicados aros con forma de frutillas, tenían pequeñas incrustaciones de lo que parecía jade, -¿Jade no?-

-Si- dijo él sorprendido, -Me llamo Joe, disculpa si es mucho atrevimiento, pero ¿eres Ginny Weasley cierto?- Ginny sonrió, maldita sea, se llama como mi ex, pensó.

-SIP- dijo extendiéndole la mano, -un gusto Joe- el hombre sonrió y le beso la mano con delicadeza.

-¿Podrías darme un autógrafo?, mi sobrina te ama- se sonrojó, -bueno, yo también- Ginny rió.

-Hagamos un trato, tú me atiendes y me haces un descuento, y yo te doy un autógrafo para tu sobrina- ser famosa tiene sus privilegios, pensó. Tenía que intentar sacar provecho mientras pudiera, el hombre se rió de lo aventada que era la chica.

-Trato hecho entonces- le dio la mano y Ginny la aceptó riendo, -¿Te gustan las piedras preciosas? –preguntó mirando los aros, ella asintió. Desde pequeña comenzó a coleccionar piedras preciosas, sus favoritas eran los onyx.

-Tengo una colección bastante grande, sabes, ser jugadora de quidditch deja buenos recursos económicos- rió, el hombre la miró con admiración, -¿Cuánto cuestan entonces los aros?-

-20 galeones, pero vienen con esto de regalo- le mostró otro par de aros, con forma de ángel, Ginny los miró, eran bastante bonitos, quedarían perfectos en Dominique, la hija pequeña de Bill y Fleur.

-Me los llevo entonces, ¿me los puedes envolver?- dijo y fue a mirar los pequeños y delicados osos de felpa que habían en una repisa, el hombre llamó a una chica para que atendiera y salió de atrás del mostrador, Ginny se dio cuenta lo alto que era, muy buen partido, pensó. Pero no es para mí, aparte de tener el nombre de mi ex, es rubio, ¡odio los rubios!

-¿Te gustan?-

-Son lindos, necesito algo para Rose, mi ahijada- y entonces se fijó en un bonito peluche, era una conejita, que usaba el traje de las Arpías de Holyhead, ¡su uniforme para ser precisos!, llevaba el 7 con un gran Weasley en la espalda. –Me llevo esa- dijo riendo, -Merlín, soy yo-

El hombre se estiró para alcanzar el muñeco y se le levantó la polera, fue suficiente para que Ginny mirara hacia otra parte, el tipo tenía pelos bastante oscuros en la panza, ahora dudaba que fuera rubio natural.

-¿Necesitas algo más?- dijo con voz seductora, Ginny quiso vomitar, adiós tácticas de seducción se dijo.

-No nada más, estoy con prisa- Joe la miro con decepción – ¿Aún quieres el autógrafo?-

-Si, si es que no es mucha molestia, ¿tienes algo que hacer a las 7?- preguntó esperanzado, Ginny lo miró, Merlín el tipo la había desilusionado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, más rápido de lo que canta un gallo.

-Tengo un poco de prisa, bastante de hecho- tomó los paquetes que una mujer le entregaba –tengo que juntarme con mi hermano, que llegó ayer a la ciudad y eh, me está esperando, tengo, tengo que ir rápido- era una pésima mentirosa, lo sabía.

-Claro- dijo él entregándole una bolsa con el conejito dentro, -bueno fírmame esto- le paso una libretita, Ginny la tomó con la mano libre, -toma- le pasó un lápiz

-Con amor ¿para?-

-Caroline-

-Eh, si, con amor para Caroline de Ginevra Weasley, la furia pelirroja- hizo unos trazos con el lápiz y le devolvió la libreta, Joe la quedó mirando, -toma- le paso unos cuántos galeones, -quédate con el vuelto- y salió casi corriendo de la tienda.

Había comenzado a nevar, pequeñas motas de nieve se aglomeraban en tejados y las calles poco a poco se iban descongestionando, la temperatura había bajado bastante, y Ginny solo llevaba un abrigo que no abrigaba para nada. –Necesito un café ahora- pensó y fue a refugiarse en una pequeña cafetería, en el Londres muggle, el café en el mundo mágico era asqueroso según ella. Tintineó una campana cuando entró a la cafetería, había poca gente, pero el lugar era animado. Se sentó en una mesa bastante alejada a la puerta y pidió un capuchino.

Nota de la autora: Y bueno, un pequeño regalito para Asu y Azul 3 Mis locas, enserio se han ganado un lugar en mi corazón *-* (Super sentimental yo xD) Les explico, este es un Two, o Three- Shot ajajaj no va a tener más de tres capítulos, lo que pasa es que si lo ponía en un solo capítulo quedaba muy largo! Jajaja Espero que les guste :3 con mucho amor...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2- Un café con sabor a claustrofobia.

Después de probar el café en una pequeña tienda, cercana a Flourish y Blotts, Harry maldijo el mundo mágico, era simplemente asqueroso. Salió al Londres muggle, ahora nevaba copiosamente y estaba seguro que no se detendría en toda la noche, entró en la primera cafetería que pidió y se sentó cercano a la puerta, quería que el tiempo pasara rápidamente para así ir a emborracharse.

Era el tercer café que pedía, ya no quería seguir con las compras, pensaba regalarle algo a la hermana de Fleur, Gabrielle, pero hacía frío, estaba nevando y recordó que le había coqueteado a su ex. –Que le den- pensó y se acomodó en la silla, mientras miraba un poco de los noticieros muggles.

_-Y en otras noticias- se escuchaba la voz de la conductora- solo en la última media hora, en Londres han caído más de 30 cms de nieve, esperemos que no siga nevando así, quedaremos todos atrapados antes de que podamos celebrar navidad- Se permitió una mueca irónica- y ahora el tiempo con Joe Black, _-Que mierda- pensó Ginny, -ahora todo el mundo se llama Joe- _-Hola Lizzie, creo que tienes razón, ya que no se ve que la tormenta de nieve quiera parar, según mis informes la tormenta seguirá por más de 4 horas- _

Ginny no siguió escuchando, había levantado la mirada y un guapo hombre la miraba desde el extremo de la cafetería, tenía los cabellos alborotados y usaba unas sexys gafas redondas –Merlín- exclamó Ginny, -Si no fueras muggle de seguro te comería como un pastel de melaza- sonrió coqueta y su celular comenzó a sonar estridentemente.

Había adquirido hace poco un modelo de esos aparatitos muggles, Hermione le había insistido bastante, y terminó por convencerla.

-¿Hola?-

-Ginny donde mierda estás metida, me tienes preocupada, quedaste de llegar hace media hora y nada que apareces, Ron me tiene las pelotas hinchadas preguntando por ti, ¿es que acaso no ves la gran tormenta de nieve que hay cayendo sobre Londres? Eres una inconsciente, ni siquiera una llamada nada para ver si estábamos bien, o por último para averiguar si tu estabas bien y no te había sucedido nada malo, pero que va, de seguro estás coqueteándole a alguien por ahí y ni siquiera te has acordado de nosotros y nuestra cena-

-Hermione corta el monólogo, hiciste que me diera jaqueca, voy para allá, ya terminé con las compras- dijo tomando los paquetes que estaban en el suelo, dejó unos cuántos billetes y se paró, el muchacho aún la miraba, -dile a Ron que no se preocupe, le saldrán arrugas, yo ya estoy bastante crecida para que siga preocupándose por mí, y eso va para ti también- intentó abrir la puerta del local, pero no pudo –Y Hermione, no tienes pelotas para que se te hinchen- cortó e intentó nuevamente abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada.

-Eh disculpe- se acercó al mostrador donde una señora con cara de pocos amigos manejaba la caja registradora –no puedo abrir la puerta, sería tan amable de llamar a algún conserje, creo que está trancada- la señora la miró a través de unas gruesas gafas.

-Joe, ven a ayudar a la señorita- mierda, otro más, ¿es que el mundo se había vuelto loco? Parecía que todos los hombres del planeta se llamaban Joe ahora.

Se acercó un joven de no mas de 15, llevaba un delantal con el logo del lugar, le sonrió.

-¿En que puedo ayudarla?-

-La puerta, está trancada y no puedo abrirla- se sentía estúpida pidiendo ayuda para abrir una puerta

-Oh Dios mio- Joe se había quedado mirando la ventana, no se podía observar nada, solo se veía blanco

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la señora de la caja, Joe con un movimiento de cabeza le enseñó la ventana y Ginny se preocupó, la señora hizo una mueca de espanto y se paró

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Ginny tenía el estómago apretado, sin duda algo no andaba bien

-Estamos encerrados-

Harry miró el local, no había tanta gente, quedaba una pareja en la esquina, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Había otra al lado, pero tenían 3 hijos que no paraban de molestar, él había soñado con hijos algún día, pero no estaba preparado aún. Se fijó en un señor mayor, que leía el diario y entonces la miró, su estomago dio un vuelco, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, su cabello era lo que más le llamaba la atención, era pelirrojo, largo y caía en bonitas ondas por sus hombros, no supo cuánto estuvo mirándola, pero se sonrojo cuando sus miradas chocaron, tenía unos ojos castaños tan expresivos, pero era muggle y lo comprobó cuando le sonó el celular, desvió su vista. Al fin encontraba a una mujer que le llamara la atención en meses, y era imposible acercarse a ella…

La vio dirigirse a la puerta, pero no pudo abrirla, llevaba más paquetes que árbol de navidad, se le cayó uno y pareció no darse cuenta, así que Harry se levantó a recogerlo, y el alma se le cayó a los pies.

-Quiero salir de aquí ahora- dijo Ginny enojada, ¿cómo se le ocurría decir que estaban encerrados? Hermione la estaba esperando, Ron la mataría.

-Señorita, estamos encerrados y cubiertos de nieve, no se puede salir-

-Se te cayó esto- Harry se había acercado, y pudo notar el exquisito aroma que desprendía la muchacha, ella se dio vuelta enojada, pero relajó el semblante al verlo.

-Gracias- tomo el paquete y lo ubicó con los demás, necesitaba irse cuanto antes.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó Harry

-Señor creo que estamos cubiertos de nieve, la puerta esta trancada y no se ve nada del otro lado- Joe había tomado un teléfono marcando a emergencias, -¿Hola? Disculpe, llamamos de la cafetería Mustache, si, la que está frente a Hyde Park, estamos atrapados en el local, si, por culpa de la nieve- espero unos minutos para que le contestaran del otro lado de la línea –si, gracias- colgó –La policía dice que demorará toda la noche en extraer la nieve-

-¡¿Toda la noche?!- gritó Ginny, ya se había hartado -¡No esperaré toda la noche por culpa de unos malditos muggles!- estaba sacando su varita para volar la puerta, pero Harry intuyendo lo que haría fue más rápido y la abrazó – ¡Suéltame pervertido!- gritó, pero el agarré era fuerte

-No seas idiota- le susurró al oído y Ginny sintió un escalofrío, -nos pondrías en evidencia delante de los muggles, y te enviarían a azkaban por eso- se calmó y Harry se sintió seguro de dejarla ir

-¿eres mago?- le preguntó en un susurro y Harry asintió

-Espera, deja intentar solucionar esto- se acercó a Joe y a la anciana, que los veían extrañados, -eh ¿no hay otra forma de salir del local?- preguntó

-No ninguna, solo la entrada principal- Joe lo miraba con preocupación

-Maldita sea- pensó Harry, -infórmale a la gente lo que sucede, tendremos que esperar hasta mañana- se acercó a Ginny, -¿Hay baño cierto?- Joe asintió, -Bien, trata de decirlo con calma, o generarás revuelo-

Pero a diferencia de lo que pensaba Harry, la gente se lo tomó con mucha calma, se acomodaron en pequeños grupos alrededor del local y se dispusieron a pasar la noche, todos menos la pelirroja, que aún seguía pateando la puerta enojada.

Nota de la autora: Bien, ¿Que tal? Subo el capítulo hoy porque quiero agradecer a todas las que votaron por mi historia de Percy Jackson :D quedé cuarta, un sabor amargo teniendo en cuenta que iba tercera, pero si lo piensan bien es genial. Porque soy cuarta entre 335 historias.

Gracias a las personas que agregaron esta historia a favoritos.

Menciones especiales: Gracias Asu, Volatil, Susy y Azul. Ustedes enserio me demostraron que pese a estar alejadas por miles de kilómetros, y tener tan solo un medio de comunicación, sí se pueden cosechar grandes amistades... Así que el capítulo va dedicado a ustedes. Muchas Gracias por todo. Las quiero muchísimo 3.

Creo que como dijo Anatri, va para más de tres capítulos. Gracias a Anatri Potter por aconsejarme también, que la persona a quién admiras te aconseje es lo máximo :3 Gracias.

Dí muchas gracias, soy una graciosa. xD (Talla Fome) Comenten que tal...

Besos

Pottributo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Pero a diferencia de lo que pensaba Harry, la gente se lo tomó con mucha calma, se acomodaron en pequeños grupos alrededor del local y se dispusieron a pasar la noche, todos menos la pelirroja, que aún seguía pateando la puerta enojada._

—Oye, te harás daño— le dijo Harry acercándose con cautela

—Me importa una mierda, mi hermano me matará. Estaba frustrada, había perdido la cobertura del teléfono, ni con el aparatito muggle podría comunicarse con Ron.

— ¿Sabes hacer un patronus?—preguntó y Ginny lo miró enojada

—Por supuesto que se imbécil, que crees— Ahora sí se había enfadado, más aún si era posible. Lo que tiene de lindo lo tiene de idiota pensó… Miró a su alrededor, la gente los observaba con extrañeza, principalmente porque ella aún pateaba la puerta con frenesí, le dolía el dedo gordo, pero necesitaba salir cuanto antes de ahí.

—Acompáñame entonces— le estiró la mano. Ginny dudó un momento pero miró sus ojos y supo que haría lo que el pidiera, ese mar verde era hipnotizante. Tomó la mano dejando los paquetes en una silla y caminaron delante del mostrador

—Nada de sexo en el baño— les dijo la anciana desde la caja, Ginny se sonrojó y Harry se rió

—Le mostraré el baño solamente, señora pervertida— ahora se sonrojó la anciana, Ginny le golpeó el brazo, notando lo trabajados que estaban.

—Ey, ¿y eso porqué?

—Porque hiciste sonrojar a una anciana idiota— le respondió Ginny riendo

—Eso no se ve a menudo— rió y la tironeó hacía el baño.

Estaban encerrados, y la cercanía la estaba matando, ¡Merlín ese hombre era caliente y destilaba sensualidad hasta por los poros!

—eh, si no quieres tener sexo no se para que me trajiste hasta acá

Harry se sonrojó, y Ginny rió

— ¿Qué miras así?, soy una mujer liberal.

—Lo noté— dijo y sacó su varita. Había poco espacio, muy poco espacio. Ginny se sentó en el váter como pudo y Harry la miró apoyado en el lavamanos.

—Ahora, enfócate y piensa en algo feliz— Ginny se paró y sacó su varita, pensar en algo feliz le resultaba fácil.

Su vida completa era feliz, claro, exceptuando su vida amorosa…

Hasta mi perro tiene más sexo que yo Pensó fugazmente

—Cuándo digas el hechizo concéntrate en el mensaje que quieres hacer llegar, te recomiendo que no sea tan largo, ya que te quitará más energía—

—Espera, ¿puedo enviar mensajes por patronus?— preguntó extrañada y asombrada a la vez. Harry asintió —genial— dijo y se concentró en su primer partido oficial por las Arpías. Había sido emocionante, marcó 17 tantos y la gente estaba eufórica.

—cuándo ya hayas dicho el hechizo y antes de terminar el movimiento con tu varita concéntrate en la cara de la persona a la que se lo quieres enviar y que le quieres decir— Ginny asintió, —Ok, la primera vez no será fácil, de hecho espero que no lo hagas bi… — Ginny había realizado un hechizo no verbal y de su varita salió un flamante caballo, iluminando el baño. Harry sonrió mientras lo veía alejarse por la ventana. —Wow, eso fue brillante, ¡lo lograste a la primera!, ni yo pude y eso que soy Au…— la alcanzó a afirmar antes de que se diera de bruces con el suelo, —De verdad, no me dejas ni hablar….

La tomó en brazos con delicadeza. Era extremadamente liviana. ¿Comerá siquiera? pensó y la llevo hasta una silla. Pero al ver que podría caerse la semi-acostó encima de su abrigo, en el suelo cerca de la chimenea. Caminó de vuelta y tomó los paquetes de la pelirroja. La dueña del Local y Joe lo miraban raro, y no era para menos. La situación se veía extremadamente rara.

La gente estaba ubicada por todo el local. Se habían reunido en pequeños grupos, y utilizaban el piso para descansar…

Se sentó en frente de la chica, esperando que despertara.

Es hermosa pensó. Un mechón pelirrojo le caía por la cara, dándole un aspecto angelical. Rió un poco fuerte, la muchacha no tenía nada de angelical, como ella había dicho… Era liberal y fuerte…

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. No sabía donde se encontraba, había gente en grupos por todos lados… comenzó a recordar justo cuando Harry llegaba con una taza de té, Ginny agradeció con una sonrisa.

—A todo esto, no te has presentado— Ginny lo miró raro, era la primera persona que no la reconocía, siendo del mundo mágico obviamente. Sin duda, hermoso… pero idiota pensó mirando lo intenso de sus verdes ojos.

— ¿No sabes quién soy?, deberías presentarte tú primero— dijo y tomó un sorbo del té, hizo una mueca cuando se quemó la lengua. Fue el turno de Harry de asombrarse, ¿Enserio no me reconoce?, que clase de bruja es esta…

—Porque tendría que saber quién eres, tú deberías saber quién soy—

¡Salvé tu trasero! Muy lindo por cierto pensó

—A no, ¿es que no ves quiddich?, eres la primera persona que conozco y que no me reconoce.

Harry la miró asombrado. No veía quiddich desde hacía bastante tiempo, ahora casi ni tenía tiempo con tantas misiones y mortífagos sueltos a los que perseguir. La muerte de Voldemort había traído consigo millones de imbéciles que intentaban imitarlo, cosa que le daba un dolor continuo de cabeza.

—Eh, no veo quidditch hace años— Ginny lo miró como si hubiera dicho el peor insulto del mundo, posó la mano en su corazón con gesto teatral.

—Enserio, en que mundo vives— Harry rió

—Espera, tú no sabes quién soy y yo no se quién eres, estamos a mano— Ginny levantó una ceja, gesto que se le hizo demasiado sensual a Harry, se mojó los labios con la lengua. La pelirroja era infartante.

—Si, pero deberías conocerme porque soy famosa— ¡Merlín!, creerá que eres una creída. Ay Ginevra, eres pésima para coquetear pensó con impotencia, eso había sonado tan egocéntrico de su parte.

—Okay, señorita popularidad, yo también soy famoso y deberías conocerme— Harry se cruzó de brazos.

Ella rió y la cara de Harry se iluminó, hasta para reírse era perfecta!

—Hola. Mi nombre es Ginevra Weasley, cazadora de las arpías de Holyhead, actual record de más tantos anotados en tan solo 10 minutos, y nuevo refuerzo de la selección de Inglaterra— estiró su mano y Harry pudo notar la delicadeza de su piel. Merlín, quería tocarla para saber si era tan suave como parecía. Le tomó la mano y lo comprobó.

—Harry Potter— Ginny se quería asesinar lenta y dolorosamente.

—Vencedor de Voldemort, auror más joven y prontamente el nuevo jefe del cuartel— Harry rió al notar su cara — ¿Me reconoces ahora?

—No se vale— rió Ginny luego de salir del shock, —te hacía más feo Harry se sonrojó, y le sonrió con sensualidad. Iba a ser una gran noche, definitivamente será una gran noche pensó.

o-o o-o o-o

Nota de la autora: Corto, lo se. perdónenme, ando con la cabeza en otra parte.

Agradezco los reviews que me dejan :) La crítica siempre es buena, ya sea positiva o negativa.

Gracias a los que pusieron esta historia entre sus favoritos y la siguen.

Y agradezco a Azul y Asu, que me hacen feliz con sus tonteras jajajaj las quiero locas :D

Actualizaré pronto... Lo juro.

Aprovecho esta instancia para decir: Anatri Potter, si no actualizas luego, iré a Argentina a tirarte las orejas! Y lo mismo va para Ed Wiz.

Hablando de actualización, Azul! mándame lo que tengas avanzado jajaja porfi :3 estoy desesperada!

Y hablando de desespero, me acordé de Susy, loca... Jamás le digas perra a una actriz, porque ni la capa invisible de Harry, ni el gorro de Annabeth, que también te hace invisible, te salvan de la tormenta de arena que se te viene! jaajajaja Nah, no me interesa ni un poquito lo que me digan xD de hecho fue un poco cómico como salieron a defenderla... En fin.

Muchas Gracias a todos, nos leemos pronto.

Besos

Pottributo


End file.
